Eternal Wind
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: je sais qu'un jour je finirai toutes les fics que j'ai commencée... mais celle là traîne depuis trops longtemps dans mes affaires... ca va comme résumé?^^
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Natsu !^^ 

Titre : bah vous savez lire nan ? c'est juste en dessous, au centre !

Base : Heu… Pokémon ? ?Nannnnnn !!! je déconne !! Gundam Wing, avec plein de bôôôôôôô bishounens qui attendent que nos fics !!!

Genre : alors là, vous me posez une colle !!! j'en sais rien moi !!! alors… Yaoi (mais c'est po pour tout de suite !) sérieux, UA (un ti poil, et seulement si on peut dire !), OOC vous verrez de qui, et … POV de Duo !!!! (mais j'en suis désolée, je suis pas douée pour ça !

Couple : bah si z'avez pas peur d'être mort et décomposé d'ici là, bin… z'avez pu qu'à lire !^^

NdA : Alors cette histoire, elle date de… *compte sur ces doigts*… 2ans… Et en plus, je l'ai commencé alors que j'en étais même pas au yaoi et que j'imaginais même pas que ça pouvais exister. Enfin bref. Je suis en train de remettre tout ça à jour, donc y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça plaise à quelqu'un.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture (koikeu…)!^^

NdA2 : De plus, je tiens à m'éxcuser car cette fic est très dur à lire… en effet… elle est écrite au présent. Z'avez eu les boules, hein ?^^ Non, sérieux, c'est très dur d'écrire et de lire à ce temps là. Je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture quand même

**__**

**_Eternel Wind_**

01

Une fois de plus je rentre du lycée. Je n'aime pas retourner chez moi, le problème étant que je n'ai pas le choix.

Au fait, j'me présente : Duo Maxwell, j'ai 15ans. Je vis en France, à Paris plus exactement, toutefois, faut quand même savoir que je suis américain !

15 septembre 2002

         Quand j'arrive chez moi, j'entends mon père s'énerver, alors j'ouvre doucement la porte, et le voit s'apprêtant à frapper mon petit frère. Sans réfléchir, je laisse tomber mon sac et cour me mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Et finalement, je reçois un violent coup de ceinture dans le dos. Mon père, en me voyant devant Quatre, me crie.

« Pousse-toi ! il mérite une correction !» 

Je ne lui répond pas mais tourne la tête pour le regarder, et ressert ma prise sur Quatre, tout contre moi. Mon père se met alors à hurler. 

« Puisque toi aussi tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu mérite la même punition que lui !»

Tel une bête (1), il s'acharne sur moi en me donnant des coups de ceintures, alors que je tiens toujours mon petit frère contre moi…

Au bout du onzième coups, je m'écroule par terre sous le coup de la douleur. Avant de prendre ma mère par le bras, mon père me crie dessus.

« Personne ne peux me résister ! Et toi moins que quiconque ! Je vous apprendrait à me respecter ! » (2) mon frère se met à genoux et met mon bras par dessus son épaule pour me porter et m'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, il m'allonge sur mon lit et va chercher du désinfectant, du coton et des bandages. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps reprends son apparence normale, c'est à dire une apparence féminine.(3) 

Eh oui ! En fait, je ne suis pas un garçon mais une fille… Mon prénom est Célèle, et je ne suis qu'à moitié humaine en réalité. 

Je suis humaine dans le sens ou je vis sur terre et que j'ai une apparence « normale », mais je ne le suis pas, dans le sens ou ma mère fait partie du peuple des dragons, et que mon père fait partie du peuple des hommes animaux. (4) J'ai hérité, tout comme mon frère, du côté céleste de ma mère, autrement dit, de ses ailes, par contre, je suis la seule à avoir hérité du côté de mon père, c'est à dire de son pouvoir de transformation. En temps normal, ce sont les garçons qui héritent de cela, mais il semble que je fasse une exception à la règle.

Grâce à ce pouvoir, je peux prendre une apparence féminine comme une apparence masculine. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à utiliser ce pouvoir… Autrefois, il n'était pas comme il est aujourd'hui… Il était gentil, compréhensif… différent de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui (5) …Du jour au lendemain il a changé. Personne ne sait pourquoi. C'est depuis ce moment que j'ai décidé de garder mon apparence masculine. Afin de rendre hommage à l'homme qu'il était  autrefois… Les seuls moments ou je reprends me transforme sont très rares...

Oh… Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu trop présumée de mes forces. La douleur est tellement intense que je ferme les yeux, et que finalement, je perds connaissance. Quatre revient quelques minutes plus tard, et pose le tout sur ma table de nuit, avant de se munir de ciseau et de découper mon tee-shirt sur les côtés. Un problème moins important se pose lorsque notre père se met en colère… Quand il frappe avec la ceinture, c'est tellement fort que les coups s'encrent dans le tee-shirt. C'est à dire qu'il est marqué aux mêmes endroits que moi sur le dos. 

Etant donné qu'il est déjà abîmé, mon petit frère n'hésite pas à l'achever. Alors il me l'enlève et commence à désinfecter les blessures. Comme c'est de l'alcool, la douleur se ranime et me réveille. Lorsque Quatre pose le coton sur mon dos, je bouge un peu. 

« Excuse moi Célèle. Je vais me dépêcher. »

Je me lève un peu pour tourner la tête » 

Quatre, tu n'as rien ? Papa ne t'as pas touché ? » 

Il me sourit et répond.

« Non… Tu es arrivée tellement vite qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Puis ses yeux se ferment, et je le vois les rouvrir avec des larmes. 

« Merci de m'avoir protégé… Mais ça m'embête de te voir blessée pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »

Je lui sourit et lui répond avec tout de même une petite grimace au bord des lèvres. 

« Je préfère que ce soit moi qui prenne plutôt que toi ou maman. »

Je ferme les yeux et reprends mon apparence masculine, puis je m'assois, dos à Quatre. Il fini de désinfecter les plaies, puis s'en va dans sa chambre. 

Je me lève derrière lui et descends dans l'entrée, sans faire de bruit, afin de récupérer mon sac. 

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je prends mon agenda et vérifie mes devoirs… Heureusement pour moi, je n'en ai pas. Alors je prends des vêtements de rechanges et vais dans la salle de bain.

J'enlève le reste de mes habits et les mets dans la machine à laver. Je rentre alors dans la douche et me met sous le jet que je mets en marche. Mes blessures me font mal, mais l'eau froide me soulage me soulage un peu…

Je suis toute seule, et comme je ne me sens pas bien, je reprends ma forme d'origine.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire.

« Je me transforme beaucoup. »

Mais non. Ce n'est qu'une impression… En général, je me transforme très peu. Mais passons.

Je prends une brosse et démêle doucement mes cheveux après les avoir lavés. Quatre frappe à la porte et demande.

« Célèle, je peux entrer ? Papa est parti, je voudrai pouvoir ma laver avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Je pose la brosse de maman et sort de la douche, afin d'aller dans la baignoire.

« Entre, je viens de finir. »

Il pose ses affaires et entre sous la douche après s'être lui aussi déshabillé. Je reste dans l'eau pendant 10min, puis je sors du bain et m'essuie avant de m'habiller. Je regarde mon tee-shirt… Ca m'embête, il va falloir que je me rachète le haut de mon uniforme de lycée, le miens est complètement irrécupérable.

Je vais dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Pendant environs une demi-heure, je garde les yeux fermés. Maman vient me voir.

« Célèle, tu vas bien ? » 

je m'assoie et lui réponds 

« T'inquiète m'man. Ca va…mieux. Mais toi, tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. 

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir… Toi et ton frère sont les seules choses de bien qu'il me reste de ton père. » 

Je ferme les yeux et lui réponds.

« Merci. »

Elle se lève et se place derrière moi.

« Maintenant, enlève ton tee-shirt, je vais te mettre un bandage… » 

Je m'exécute et lui montre mon dos. Elle pose sa main sur mes blessures et les effleure. Je bouge un peu car la douleur est encore présente. Maman me dit 

« Je vais soulager un peu ton dos… Durant quelques jours, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal. » 

Je passe ma main dans mon dos et lui attrape la sienne. 

« Thank you ».

Quatre entre dans la chambre à son tour et s'assied à côté de moi. Maman passe ses bras autour de mon torse afin de poser la bande sur les blessures, après avoir mis du cicatrisant. Quand elle a fini, je me lève et prends ma veste de cours. De ma poche, je sort un petit paquet que je donne à mon petit frère. Il me regarde, complètement surpris.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Je lui sourit.

« C'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Nan ? »

Il me sourit et me prends dans ses bras en me serrant très fort, avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'agit d'un tour de cou accroché à un pendentif. Quatre me regarde, les larmes aux yeux 

« Merci Célèle… »

Puis il sert son cadeau contre lui. Je lui prends des mains et lui accroche au cou.

« Fais y attention. »

Je passe ma main sur sa tête et l'attire vers moi. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et lui frotte les cheveux. C'est en riant qu'il me dit 

« Ahhhh… Arrête… ! » 

Tout d'un coup, le bruit de la porte se fait entendre, et une voix monte jusqu'à ma chambre. 

« Noin ! Viens me servir à manger ! Tout de suite ! » 

Maman baisse la tête.

« A tout à l'heure les garçons… » 

Puis elle se lève et descend à la cuisine. Quatre sort en même temps qu'elle, afin d'aller chercher quelques affaires à lui dans sa chambre, pour faire ses devoirs vers moi. Comme d'habitude, je mets mon casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas le déranger, et met de la musique et m'allonge sur mon lit. Ainsi, s'il a un problème, il a juste à me faire signe et j'éteins la musique pour l'aider. Au bout d'un moment, il retourne dans sa chambre pour faire son sac de cour, puis aller manger. Moi à force d'être allongé, je me suis endormi.

Aux environs de 22heures, maman entre dans ma chambre avec un plateau afin que je mange. Elle le pose sur mon bureau, et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle prends ma main et me réveille en m'appelant par mon prénom. J'ouvre les yeux et là regarde. Elle me répond par un sourire, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes il s'efface. 

« Célèle, demain tu n'iras pas au lycée… »

Je m'assois et lui demande.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ferme les yeux et le silence envahi soudain la pièce, puis elle me regarde et me dit, en tentant de dissimuler quelque chose.

« Ce soir, il faut que tu prépare un sac avec toutes les affaires dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Dès demain, je ferais le nécessaire pour que tes meubles te suivent, au moment même ou tu partira. » 

Je là regarde sans vraiment voir ou elle veut en venir. 

« Maman, je ne comprends pas… »

Elle sourit et me dit. 

« Cela fait maintenant 2ans que j'économise pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu d'argent de poche pour cette raison. Aujourd'hui, avant que ton père ne rentre, j'ai fait plusieurs démarches… Je t'ai acheté un billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis, et j'ai fait ton inscription dans un des lycées qui se trouvent là bas. Demain tu pars. C'est ton oncle qui s'occupera de toi. »

Je là regarde, complètement désemparée. 

« Mais… Comment veux tu que… »

Elle secoue la tête, les yeux fermés et me dit. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ton professeur de Français, Mme Villegas(6) qui nous emmènera à l'aéroport. J'ai prévenue tes professeurs, et elle s'est proposée de nous emmener. » 

Je lui répond en passant mes bras autour d'elle et en là serrant contre moi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser toi et Quatre ! » 

Elle aussi me serre dans ses bras.

« Mais il le faut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en train de faire la même chose pour Quatre. D'ici peu il te rejoindra… » 

Je l'observe. 

« Mais… Et toi ? »

Elle me regarde et sourit. 

« Moi ? Je veux Quatre et toi vous réalisiez vos rêves. C'est pour moi, la seule chose qui compte. Quand vous serez partis, je ferais pour moi, ce que j'ai fais pour vous. »

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et lui dit.

« Merci m'man. T'es vraiment super. Tu me manqueras beaucoup. »

Elle se lève.

« Demain ton père part à 6h. Prépare tes affaires maintenant, demain, tout se passera très vite. Quatre est au courrant… Demain, il ne va pas au collège, il vient avec nous. Il m'a dit « Même si je pleure, je veux là voir une dernière fois. » 

Maman m'embrasse sur le front, se lève et va finir ce qu'elle dois faire, avant d'aller se coucher.

Quatre frappe à la porte, puis entre et me regarde. 

« Maman vient de m'expliquer… Viens Quatre… Je veux que tu prenne quelque chose… » 

Il s'approche et s'assied (7)., à côté de moi. Je me lève et ouvre mon armoire, en sort une veste en jeans, et l'observe quelques secondes, avant de me tourner vers Quatre. 

« Cette veste… C'est celle que je me suis achetée lorsque j'ai reçus ma première paie. Elle a toujours été un peu grande pour moi étant donné que je suis efféminée… »

Je regarde Quatre. 

« Viens l'essayer… » 

Il s'exécute, les yeux brillants à cause des larmes en retenues. Je lui arrange un peu et le met devant la glace. 

« Je n'me suis pas trompé, elle te va très bien. Pour l'instant, elle est un peu grande pour toi, mais d'ici peu elle sera parfaite. » 

Il me regarde.

« Mais… c'est ta veste préférée… »

Je me baisse et me met à sa hauteur.

« Quatre, j'aimerai que tu la garde. D'ici peu, nous nous reverrons, et à ce moment là, je veux voir que tu là porte mieux que moi, et que je ne me suis pas trompée. »

Quatre me prends dans ses bras.

« Merci Neesan (8) … ! J'en prendrai grand soin. » 

Je lui enlève et là pose sur mon lit. 

« Tu m'aide à ranger mes affaires ? » 

Il sourit et me répond. 

« Oui. » 

a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*a*b*

Je prends mes habits, mes cours, mes bouquins, mes CD et mes posters. Mes cassettes et ma chaîne viendront après.

Pour cette nuit, Quatre dort avec moi. Avant de fermer les yeux, nous avons discutés un bon moment, et en s'endormant, je l'ai serrée très fort contre moi.

_« Je ne veux pas partir… »_

16 septembre 2002

Le lendemain, lorsque mon père s'en va, ma mère vient nous réveiller. Nous nous préparons rapidement, et au moment de partir, ma prof de français nous rejoint. C'est elle qui nous emmène à la poste pour faire partir mes affaires, et nous conduit ensuite à l'aéroport. Au moment du départ, Quatre se met à pleurer, et maman craque aussi. Je les prends dans mes bras et les sert contre moi. 

« Tu étais et tu resteras mon élève favori. »

Je lève les yeux et la regarde. 

« Et oui. Je connaissais ton secret. Et c'est pour le courage dont tu faisais preuve, que je t'ai appréciée… » 

Je baisse la tête, maman et Quatre s'écartent, et cette fois, c'est ma prof qui me sert dans se bras. 

« Merci m'dame, moi aussi j'avais et je garderai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. »

Elle me regarde.

« Tu me manquera beaucoup… Avant que tu t'en aille, j'ai un service à te demander. » 

Je souris. 

« Si je peux le faire. » 

« Je voudrais te voir sous ta vraie forme…  Plusieurs fois j'ai parlé avec ta mère de toi, mais je ne peux pas t'imaginer en fille, alors… »

Je suis surprise, mais… C'est en effet quelque chose que je peux faire. Je ferme les yeux et reprends mon corps de fille. Ma prof me regarde et caresse mes cheveux.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie. Merci, et bonne chance pour tes prochaines études. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu pourras me téléphoner, je serai là pour t'aider. » 

Je l'embrasse, ainsi que maman et Quatre, puis je monte dans l'avion, et m'installe. Je n'ai pas repris mon apparence masculine, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et pas l'envie…, alors pour le voyage, je reste en fille. 

Pendant le voyage, je me trouve à côté d'un garçon de mon âge. Il semble embêté que je sois à côté de lui. Pour faire passer son mécontentement, je me présente et entame un peu la conversation. 

« Salut ! Moi c'est Célèle. Et toi ? » 

Un peu surpris par le fait que je veuille lui parler, il me répond tout de même.

« Heu… Je m'appel Heero. »

Finalement, nous finissons par bien nous entendre. Il est très gentil. Son voyage en France lui a été imposé par le lycée ou il se trouve, c'étais pour un stage. Avant la fin du voyage, je lui propose que l'on s'écrive, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accepte ma proposition. En sortant de l'avion, je lui fais signe, et c'est comme ça que nous allons chacun de notre côté.

17 septembre 2002

Une fois toute seule, je vais dans les toilettes après avoir récupéré mon sac et je reprends ma forme de garçon. Avant de partir, il n'était pas prévu que je voyage en tant que fille, alors forcément, je m'étais habillée en garçon, mais finalement, c'est pas plus mal. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas repris mon apparence devant des gens.

En sortant, je vais dans le hall d'accueil, afin d'essayer de trouver mon oncle. Finalement, quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule, et en me retournant, je vois un homme tenant une photo à la main. 

« C'est bien toi Duo ? » 

Après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes, je reconnais le visage de la photo que maman m'avait montrée avant mon départ. Poliment, je m'incline et réponds « Oui, c'est moi. »

Je lève la tête et lui dis. 

« Bonjour mon oncle. » 

Il me regarde et, tout en souriant, me prends dans ses bras, me faisant lâcher mon sac par la même occasion.

« Je suis content de te voir, cela faisait tellement longtemps. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'étais le jour de ta naissance, alors il est normal que depuis, tu ai changée. » 

Je le regarde, et il ramasse mon sac. 

« Je peux le prendre vous savez… »

Il me regarde un peu surpris.

« Je vois qu'une fois de plus, ta mère a encore raison. »

Je le regarde avec le même air surpris.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Il sourit.

« Parce qu'elle m'avait dit dans une de ses lettres, que tu avais beaucoup de mal à tutoyer les gens, et que tu ne savais pas toujours qu'il fallait dire et faire. » Je rougis un peu et baisse la tête. Ce qu'il dit est tout à fait vrai. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il faut que je tutoie certaines personnes. 

« Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais, alors lève la tête, et n'y pense plus. » 

Je lève lentement la tête, et m'attarde quelques seconde sur le sourire qui se lit sur ses lèvres. 

« Viens avec moi, je t'emmène dans ta nouvelle demeure. Tu dois être fatiguée avec ce voyage, je pense qu'un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien. »

Je confirme ses paroles avec un faible bâillement, et sans me faire prier, le suit jusqu'à sa voiture. 

C'est un chauffeur qui là conduit, la classe !

Tsuzuku…

(20030104)

Natsu

Bon… Alors voilà la première partie, désolée, c'est pas vraiment passionnant pour le moment, mais le meilleur vient après… ok, longtemps après… mais ça vient quand même au final, c'est pas beau la vie ?!^^Par contre, si quelqu'un à un nom à me proposer pour remplacer Célèle, il est le bienvenue paske celui là, je le trouve vraiment zarbe… Sur ce, merci à mes bêta lectrices, et gros bisous !^^

(1) Meuh…. Ok, ok, j'me tais…

(2) Ca sent le Aladdin par ici ? Nan ? Ah bin mince, c'étais Jafard qui causait. Jafard, Jafard, t'as une tronche de cafard !!! mdr !!!!

(3) Bah koi ? Faut bien trouver quelque chose pour le faire souffrir nan ?

(4) nan !!! J'ai pas regardé Urotsukidoji !!! Nan nan nan nan nan !!!

(5) Désolée pour la répétition, mais j'ai franchement pas envie de tout corriger. Il reste…* regarde les pages* … T-T 53 pages…..

(6) Ce nom, c'est celui de ma prof d'espagnol en 5°. C'est pour lui faire homage que je l'ai mis dans cette fic. C'étais une personne super ! J'espère que tout va bien pour elle maintenant. Et nan, même si je parle au passé, elle est pas morte

(7) vi, je sais que ça fait de la répétition, mais j'y peux rien, je suis naze

(8) Et ça, c'est pour les deux seules personnes du net que j'appelle comme ça. Je tiens à vous dire que je vous adore !!!!! Merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi !


	2. Eternal Wind 02

Auteur : Natsu !^^ 

Titre : bah vous savez lire nan ? c'est juste en dessous!

Base : Heu… Pokémon ? ?Nannnnnn !!! je déconne !! Gundam Wing, avec plein de bôôôôôôô bishounens qui attendent que nos fics !!!

Genre : alors là, vous me posez une colle !!! j'en sais rien moi !!! alors… Yaoi (mais c'est po pour tout de suite !) sérieux, UA (un ti poil, et seulement si on peut dire !), OOC vous verrez de qui, et … POV de Duo !!!! (mais j'en suis désolée, je suis pas douée pour ça !

Couple : bah si z'avez pas peur d'être mort et décomposé d'ici là, bin… z'avez pu qu'à lire !^^

NdA : Alors cette histoire, elle date de… *compte sur ces doigts*… 2ans… Et en plus, je l'ai commencé alors que j'en étais même pas au yaoi et que j'imaginais même pas que ça pouvais exister. Enfin bref. Je suis en train de remettre tout ça à jour, donc y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça plaise à quelqu'un.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture (koikeu…)!^^

NdA2 : De plus, je tiens à m'éxcuser car cette fic est très dur à lire… en effet… elle est écrite au présent. Z'avez eu les boules, hein ?^^ Non, sérieux, c'est très dur d'écrire et de lire à ce temps là. Je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture quand même.

**__**

**__**

Coraline : merci pour ton précieux avis !^^ 

Cora : Merci pour tes messages, ça me fait tjs plaisir !

Zorca : Ma puce !!! Mici pour tes encouragements ! t'inquiète, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Gros bisou.

Ceres : Un jour, j'arriverai à te pervertir au yaoi, mais en attendant, donne moi ton avis sur cette fic ! bisous.

Boubouille : Rétablie toi bien et merci pour ton soutiens !

**__**

**_Eternel Wind_**

02

Nous arrivons chez lui vers 2h du matin. Le trajet n'a pas été bien long, mais à mon arrivée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. 

Mon oncle prends mon sac et entre dans la cour. Voyant que je ne le suit pas, il se retourne et me regarde. 

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'il voit ma surprise.

Je fixe sa demeure.

_« Ouah… C'est gigantesque… »_

Il s'approche de moi et me prends la main afin que je le suive. 

Trop étonnée pour réagir, je me laisse faire. Il m'emmène à un escalier à côté de sa maison, et me précède pour monter. 

Ouvrant la porte et allumant la lumière, il entre, me tenant toujours la main. 

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'aperçois que nous sommes dans un appartement

« Voilà. Tu es ici chez toi ! Ma maison se trouve juste dessous si tu as un problème. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

« J'ai pensé qu'à ton âge, tu aimerais être tranquille, et puis…Mi m'a dit que tu aimais être indépendante, alors je me suis dit que pour toi, ce serai l'idéal. » Ma surprise doit se lire sur mon visage.

« Mais… C'est trop. Ca doit te coûter une fortune ! »

Il sourit, pose mon sac sur le canapé et s'approche de moi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. J'ai un métier qui me permet de bien gagner ma vie. »

Je m'approche de lui.

« Merci beaucoup . »

Il me répond par un signe négatif de la tête .

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Puis il ouvre la porte afin de partir, et au dernier moment, il se retourne.

« J'ai un service à te demander… »

 Je m'approche de lui.

« Si je peux le faire… « 

Il sourit.

« J'aimerai voir à quoi ressemble ma nièce. Ta mère n'a jamais réussi à te prendre en photo avec ton vrai corps si je n'me trompe. »

Je le regarde, surpris, puis je souris à mon tour.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Posant sa main sur mon épaule, il répond.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, et encore merci. »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

C'est peut-être idiot, mais ce qu'il m'a dit me surprend… et me fait plaisir en même temps.

C'est vrai que maman ne m'a jamais pris en fille, mais j'ai le souvenir de lui avoir donné une photo de moi avec mon vrai corps. S'étais son cadeau de fête. Ce jour là, elle n'en revenait pas. Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de la garder étant donné que c'est la seule qu'elle à de moi de cette manière.

Après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la maison et repéré ma chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, et une pièce à part, je retourne dans le salon prendre mon sac afin de pouvoir me mettre en pyjama et dormir.

18 septembre 2002

Finalement, je me lève sur le coup de 13h. J'étais vraiment fatiguée…

Prenant mon sac, j'ouvre l'armoire et reste bouche bée.

Non, en réalité, ma mâchoire à due s'affaisser de quelques(plusieurs)millimètres.

En effet, l'armoire est remplie d'habits de fille. 

Il y a des bottes, des baskets, d'autres chaussures, des sous-vêtements, des jupes, des pantalons, des robes, des tee-shirts, des débardeurs, des pulls, des chemises, des vestes, et même des bonnets. 

…

Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'habits et de chaussures…

Un bouton attire mon attention, il se trouve dans le coin de la penderie. 

Lorsque je pose mon doigt dessus, c'est pour m'apercevoir qu'il sert à faire tourner les cintres. 

Je laisse donc mon doigt appuyé dessus, et au bout d'un certain temps, un espace vide apparaît. Je pose les habits que j'ai amenée avec moi. Bien évidemment, je n'ai que des habits de garçon. 

Je range tout, puis je repousse le bouton, et regarde dans les habits de filles. 

Mon oncle m'a dit.

« J'aimerai voir ma nièce… »

Je prends des sous-vêtements, une jupe et un pull, puis je les pose sur le lit, et entre dans la douche. 

Après m'être lavée, je sorts, m'essuie et m'habille.(1) 

C'est vraiment bizarre… les habits sont exactement à ma taille, par contre, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise.

Descendant dans la cuisine, je regarde machinalement dans le frigo, sans vraiment m'attendre à quoi que ce soit.

 Mais une fois encore, je reste sans voix. 

Il  est rempli de nourriture. Je le ferme, ouvre les placards, et m'aperçois que la cuisine est complètement équipée, et que des paquets de céréales y sont également rangés. 

Stupéfaite mais affamée, je prends tout de même de quoi manger, puis m'installe sur le mini bar.

Je comprend vraiment plus rien…

Une fois encore, c'est à grande vitesse que je me rassasie.

Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai envie de revoir mon oncle…

Ayant rangé et nettoyé après moi, j'enfile des chaussures et descend chez lui.

Dès lors que je frappe à la porte, je n'ai le temps que de regarder la cours avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir.

Dès lors qu'il me voit, il me demande.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire…  Il ne m'a pas reconnue. 

« Il me semble que mon oncle habite par ici. »

La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage.

« C'est toi Célèle ? »

M'inclinant, je répond.

« Hier, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il souhaitait voir sa nièce, alors je réponds à cette demande. »

Me prenant la main, il me fait entrer.

«Tourne-toi que je te vois… »

Telle une gamine, je m'exécute.

Je n'arrête pas de sourire et de rire.

Lorsque je m'en aperçois, à travers le regard de mon oncle, ça me gêne un peu.

« Je ne m'étais jamais habillée en fille, mais comme tu ne m'avais jamais vue ainsi, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir. »

« Et tu as réussi. »

Sa réponse me fait sourire.

« Je te remercie pour les habits qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, mais ça à due te coûter une fortune. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je gagne bien ma vie, et puis, ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir cela. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Merci… »

Il me coupe .

« …Tonton ! »

Je le regarde.

« Oui, je souhaite que tu m'appelle tonton. »

Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Alors merci tonton. » 

Me prenant alors la main, il m'emmène dans son bureau.

« J'ai été m'occuper de ton inscription hier. J'ai la feuille avec toutes tes fournitures scolaires, ainsi que ton uniforme et tes livres de cours. La seule chose qu'il me manque, c'est ton choix de section. »

Pendant un instant je réfléchie, et fini par répondre.

« Et bien… Je voudrais être dans une section de mécanique et une de foot. » 

Tonton me dévisage un instant, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

« Ce sont des section de haut niveau, et… »

Juste à voir sa tête, je devine ces mots.

« De garçon, je sais… »

 Il me regarde et se rapproche.

« Ecoute, je t'ai inscrit en tant que fille dans cet établissement… »

mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

« Mais, pourquoi a tu fais ça ? »

Il détourne le regard…

« C'est ta mère qui me l'a demandée. Elle voulait que tu reprennes une vie normale… »

Ma voix semble avoir disparue… Ou peut-être que… non… je ne peut pas répondre, c'est tout…

« Elle m'a dit, que c'est depuis que ton père a changé, que tu as décidé de devenir un garçon à part entière. J'ai également sût, que tu t'étais servie de ton pouvoir pour effacer le souvenir de ton corps féminin, dans la mémoire des gens qui t'entouraient, afin de le remplacer par ton corps de garçon. Elle m'a dit, qu'un jour, elle t'avait vu dans un parc, seul. Visiblement, tu séchais les cours. Elle s'est approchée de toi, mais à ce moment là, tu t'es mise à hurler de toutes tes forces, et malgré toi, la vraie Célèle a réapparut. Tu pleurais tellement qu'elle voulait venir te consoler, mais au bout d'un moment, elle a entendu ce que tu disais. ''Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Maman ne doit pas s'inquiéter, et je dois être forte pour Quatre ! Je dois être forte, pour ne pas les inquiétés… A partir de maintenant, je ne dois plus pleurer ! Je dois me comporter comme un garçon, afin de pouvoir protéger ceux qui me sont chers ! Ma douleur ne dois plus jamais ressortir… il ne faut pas qu'on sache…''

Ta mère s'était mise à pleurer ce jour là. Elle avait ressenti ta douleur… Hier, au téléphone, elle m'a dit : ''Elle a vécu trop longtemps dans la douleur. Elle s'est forcée à être forte pour Quatre et moi. Je veux qu'aujourd'hui, elle vive sa vie, qu'elle réalise ses rêves, et qu'elle ne s'occupe que d'elle dès lors qu'elle sera avec toi.'' »

Mes jambes me lâchent d'un coup.

« Maman… tu m'as vu ce jour là ? Tu savais que j'avais pleuré… »

Mon oncle me prend dans ses bras.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup. Tout les jours, elle voulait te dire de ne pas s'occuper d'elle et de ton frère, mais tu faisait toujours en  sorte de tout faire, alors elle ne pouvait que se taire. »

Essuyant du revers de la main, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, je me relève.

« Maman, je ferais comme tu le désires… »

Prenant la feuille et le stylo sur le bureau, j'écris '' Section cuisine et informatique.''

Mon oncle me regarde et sourit.

« Ta mère doit être très fière de toi… »

Je répond à son sourire.

« Je l'espère… »

Mon oncle commence à sortir du bureau et je lui demande alors.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander… »

Il se retourne

« Vas y ! »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler Duo, au lieu de Célèle ? J'ai du mal à me faire à ce prénom… »

Se rapprochant de moi, et me prenant la main, il me répond.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, alors pas de problème ! »

Tzusuku…

20030122

Natsu

(1) C'est peut-être con à dire, mais ça ne paraît pas très logique pour tout le monde…

Bon !!! J'ai enfin fini ce chap !!! Alors soyez indulgents, je l'ai absolument pas relu. Toutefois, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour la manière dont c'est écrit. C'est vraiment très mauvais… Gomen. Par contre… pour ceux que ça intéresse, je devrai(logiquement) écrire le chap 14 (je crois) de « Aide moi à vivre » dans les jours à venir. Alors surveillez bien fanfiction.net.

Et maintenant, la traditionnelle demande…. une tite review siouplait !^^


End file.
